Love Line
by DigiChick101
Summary: When a love song called Hey Juliet was dedicated to Sora, what will happen when Tai finds out? Will they brake up? And what about this guy, is he a crazy and will do anything to have Sora?


A/N:Hey! It's me again! DigiChick101 here and I just had a few new ideas for a new fic I was thinking of writing! So hope you guys like it! ENJOY!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Love Line  
  
Everyone was waiting for the one who's usually late every time they meet. Sora. And to top it all off so was Tai! They usually have some other plans, but as they said "We'll be there, don't worry!" Yeah they said sure they'll be there.  
  
"Man! Where are they?!" said Matt very annoyed.  
  
"I'm hungry! EEERRR! The smell of pizza!" said Mimi who as you can tell was starving.  
  
Then as they were about to go back to Mimi's place they noticed that there was a girl on the other side of the street yelling their names. It was Sora, all sweaty.  
  
"What kept you, Sora we were just about to go home?! Hey, where's Tai?!" asked Mimi  
  
"I don't( breathe) get (breathe) a (breathe) hello?"  
  
"Oh sorry! Hi! But anyway, where's Tai?"  
  
"He said that he had to do something, so he'll meet up with us later." Sora said that tried to fix her hair which was really nice when she left her house.  
  
"Oh. Well let's go-" before Matt could finish he saw that a steak off dust pass right by him.  
  
"Well, I guess Mimi beat us to it. ::giggle::" Sora said.  
  
"Yup, I guess so! We did have to wait for you for while." Matt said while laughing.  
  
They both entered the pizzeria and saw that Mimi was already at a table.  
  
"I already." but before Mimi could finish Matt and Sora finished her sentence for her.  
  
".ordered because I was hungry and I didn't want to wait for you slow pokes."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that!" trying to deny that it really was what she said. "Why do you guys think that way? Why would I order without asking what you guys want to eat."  
  
Then the waitress came and served them a large cheese pizza.  
  
"Like we said you ordered because you were hungry and you didn't want to wait for us."  
  
They all began to laugh, but then they notice that there was a DJ on the radio station Love Line was getting a caller.  
  
"You're on Love Line." Said the DJ.  
  
"Uh.Hi. I would want to dedicate a song." Said a voice. It wasn't to high and it wasn't to low, but it didn't really sound familiar.  
  
"Sure. What song would that be?"  
  
"Hey Juliet."  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Sora Takenouchi." Said the voice.  
  
Everyone gasped. Mimi dropped her pizza. Matt was staring at the radio with his mouth open. Sora was the one who was really puzzled. The song began to play. Everyone was so shocked.  
  
"That didn't sound like Tai did it?" said Mimi.  
  
"No it didn't."  
  
"Ooo looks like that Sora's got an admirer." Said Matt with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Nock it off! What if Tai finds out about this? He'll explode!" Mimi yelled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Exactly! That's why we shouldn't tell about this! He might hunt this guy down and who knows what he'll do!'  
  
"Sora? Are you saying you don't want this guy to get hurt? Don't be a two-timer." Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not going to out with a guy I don't even know! I will always love Tai no matter what even if this dude gives me flowers!"  
  
Then suddenly a person from the flower shop came  
  
"Special delivery for Sora Takenouchi." He said while looking around.  
  
"Umm.Over here." Sora yelled while waving her hand in the air.  
  
"Here you are miss." Then he handed Sora a bouquet of red roses. "They're from a secret admirer."  
  
Sora was really shocked. She tried to say thank you, but the words never came out.  
  
"Thank you." she managed to say.  
  
"This guy must really like you. I mean to spend a lot of money for roses! If I were him I would have bought daisies or something." Said Matt.  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING YOU WOULD RATHER BUY SOMETHING CHEAP FOR ME?!" Mimi said while she was about ready to punch Matt in the face.  
  
"No.no that's not what I mean." Said Matt trying to convince Mimi that's not really what he meant. But Sora couldn't here anything right after the delivery person gave her the roses. The guy who was on the radio must be the same person who gave me these flowers. What if Tai finds out? Will he get mad or will he leave it alone. OH I HATE IT WHEN I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT! She said to herself trying really hard to solve this little problem she had. Then suddenly her cell phone rang. Mimi was trying really hard to punch Matt but Matt was holding on to her hands. They suddenly looked at Sora.  
  
"Sora! Your phone!"  
  
"Huh? Oh!" Then she picked her phone up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sora." said a voice that was so low you couldn't believe it.  
  
"Who are you! What do you want from me?!" Sora was so frightened.  
  
"Sora?! Don't freak out! It's just me! Tai! I was using a toy megaphone that changes your voice."  
  
"Tai?! Don't scare me like that! So anyway where are you? We're all here waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I can't come! I need to go with Kari somewhere. She wants me to buy her something since it's almost Christmas. Me and my big mouth. I shouldn't have asked her what she wanted for a present.  
  
"Oh, okay. We understand!"  
  
"Sora want to watch a movie tomorrow night? To make up for last night? All four of us?  
  
"It's fine with me. Let me ask Mimi and Matt." She then covered part of the phone and looked at Mimi and Matt who were making out. Than a big anime sweat came down her cheek. Just a second ago they were hitting each other! She thought. She was totally freaked out. Man those two are weird. Then she just answered for them.  
  
"Sure. I can, but you know Mimi and Matt are like making out right now. So I say yes for them."  
  
"Typical Matt and Mimi. Are they going for the record?  
  
"Yup! It's already been three minutes." They both laughed so hard.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Tai said excitedly.  
  
"BYE!"  
  
"Umm.you guys finished yet, because people are starting to stare at you two."  
  
Then they broke apart and separated from each other.  
  
::They all laugh giggling::  
  
When they were all stuffed, they all walked out of the Pizzeria.  
  
"So Sora, by the way did u tell Tai about what happened?" said Matt with his hands on his head.  
  
"NO! MAN IF HE KNEW ABOUT IT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE MIGHT DO."  
  
"Okay, okay! Don't go mid-evil on me!" waving his hands in front of his face while an anime sweat rolled down his cheek.  
  
"No really, Sora. What will you do!"  
  
"Well, I know for one thing, I'm not going to tell him! This guy will just blow away." Said Sora really annoyed by this subject coming up over and over. "And we still have to go with Tai to the movies remember!"  
  
"Yeah! Don't worry! Anyways, I'll take Mimi home!"  
  
"Hey, I can take a clue, Matt! You two want to be alone! Well, remember! See you tomorrow!"  
  
A/N: Well, how is it so far? I'm sorry if it's not very good! But please R AND R, okay! See you!  
  
-DigiChick101 


End file.
